Shamangirl 2
"Shamangirl 2" '- is a long ballet. The ballet tells the story of two best friends of Lena and Emily, who ample met those girls - Vibie, Kabie, and Mabie. Emily and Mabie are the only ones of their kind in the world who have a rare and individual mental state, which has made them the best friends all along the way (Mabie became closer to Emily for Lena, and Emily in turn was closer to Mabie than Vibie and Kabie). They go in search of one shaman, who could heal them, coping and suppressing various obstacles and difficulties along the way. In the cartoon there are elements of hand-drawing, in addition to computer animation, and real shooting on camera (the ballet, of course). It was a second part of ballet "Shamangirl". Words from trailer It may seem ridiculous. And even stupid. But in reality, everything is serious with it. Nobody has as state as it. And this is good, because it makes me especially special! But it's better that even I should not have this feature... Synopsis Emily had her own special vision of the world and a reaction to it. And this provoked a special extraterrestrial race called neutralities to her body, namely, its subtype - shackcrazes. They did not come and would not come to anyone else, and Emily was their only and truly beloved mistress. And suddenly one day this 14-year-old girl managed to meet with them face to face and contact them personally. Emily gathered her friends to help and together they asked a young woman sorceress to go with them. But here they threw Emily in the middle of the whole way, considering her only a foolgirl. She bored them with her eternal problems and they left, and Emily was left without a single friend. But that was not the right moment: trying to deal with shackcrazes, meeting them face to face, leads to their greater power. In the end, they occupy Emily’s body and soul. But her native, but unfamiliar to her aunt Anna and one shamangirl named Hava, whom she had been looking for for so long, saves her... Plot ''Shamangirl 2/Plot Description To view a detailed story, please go here. Advantages and disadvantages Adventages * Peculiar and rare plot * Large enough * Combination of computer, graphic, and real animation * Musical and dance minutes, shot on the amateur camera * Smell * Repeated bay allowed There is a slight condition in the subsequent use: the video image can be resolved, even without resolution, but with an increase in tonality, even by 1 semitone, using sound (in the original) and changing the brightness of the image. Disadventages * The volume of music is much stronger than in any fiction and thriller * Specific, to some extent even frightening characters for some * Sounds unpleasant for some * Not suitable for an overly nervous plot * Special and strong odors, for some unpleasant Approximate short plot Emily goes to the beach. Her friend suddenly calls her to come to her home and follow her younger sister while she and her boyfriend are going to the movies. The girl, in turn, resorts and monitors the child. Suddenly, Emily sharply rushes in large due to the sweetness eaten by her, at this time the child makes a mess in the house. The mother of those two children from work calls the eldest daughter, and she tells her, saying she left her sister with a friend. The woman immediately rushes home and drives Emily away.'' Not over.'' Characters In this list, perhaps, not all of the appearing characters are provided, as some may not have been invented or simply not inserted into the plot. * 'Emily '- a girl, one of the main characters. * '''Alyona - Emily's friend, who asked her to follow her younger sister. * Egor - Alena's boyfriend, who took his girlfriend to the movies. * Sanya - Alena's younger sister. * Alexandra Boris - the mother of Alena and Sani, who kicked Emily out. * Vogul Yuriy is a psychologist at one of the schools, as well as a notary who, on the way to Alyona, met Emily and went mad from him in one sense. He later reappeared. * (name and patronymic not invented) - the wife of Vogul Yuriy, who went with him to the beach. * Lena - the first best friend of Emily, who met her later. One of the main characters. * Glasha - one of Emily's classmates and girlfriends. * Dasha - one of Emily's classmates and friends. * Roma - Emily's classmate who appeared in time. * Sima - one of Emily's classmates and girlfriends. * Nastya - one of Emily's classmates and friends. * Ludmila Ivan - the first teacher of Emily and Lena, who met them. * Ira - one of the former classmates and former Emily's friend. * Asya - one of Emily's friends. * The wise woman - a mature woman whom Emily, Lena, Glasha, Dasha, Sima, and Nastya met when they happened to be in the 13th century. * Vibie - one of the main characters, a member of the Tub family and the main character of the animated series Sisters. Her guys and healer met when they got into their world. * Kabie - one of the main characters, a member of the Tub family and the main character of the animated series Sisters. Her guys and healer met when they got into their world. * Mabie - one of the main characters, a member of the Tub family and the main character in the animated series Sisters. Her guys and healer met when they got into their world. She also became the second best friend for Emily, even closer than Lena. * Juliana - a magical creature, once created by artificial means. Again, I met Emily and her friends, and for the first time I saw Vibi, Kabi, and Maby. * Plesant - an othumanized creature, like Rondi's fish and others (which did not appear in the cartoon). It is a former and long-standing in humanized form due to the healer mold. * Krosya - an othumanized crow. Unlike Plesant, she did not last long. * Hib - a chemistry teacher from the Sister cartoon at Vibi, Kabi, and Mabi, who resented these three sisters. * Sicilia - Hiba's wife, also not particularly good with girls. * Cyan - neutrality, male gender. From the Neutral portal, the main company met him on the way. You can see that Mia loves. Cyan color. * Mia - a magical creature like Juliana. In the cartoon, she has no body, namely, neutrality on the Neutral portal. Destroyed the body of the soul of the main soul Nina (the main soul of Nina was in her soul sheath, which again had a body). Orange color. * The soul of Nina - the shell of the main soul of Emily's parrot named Nina. Mia is currently destroyed. * Rondie - neutrality, personified emotions. When, when she met Emily, she tried to portray her main emotion, she exploded and teleported to the other edge of the Neutrals. Of red color. * Tsouji - neutrality, with whom Rondie constantly quarreled. Of blue color. * Shemiaka - a neutrality judge who appeared in the middle of Neutrals, where the company met him. It was because of him that everyone fell into one situation, tightly connected with Emily and Maby. * Mome - a romantic partner of Hava mi Avah, neutrality. He was with Hava, until he was created during the Battle of Kulikovo. Later forgot about it. A kind of therapist with neutralities. Green color. * Lollia - a magic character, neutrality at the moment. It was noticed by the company in the vastness of Neutrals. Dark gray color. * Ortina - one of the neutral cleaners whom the company met. Brown color. * Purina - a neutrality that values cleanliness and order and meets companies. Pink colour. * Mertia - one of the neutral cleaners like Ortina. Light brown color. * Obina - one of the neutral cleaners. Red-brown color. * Serinida - one of the neutral cleaners. Brick brown. * Shackcraze from the heart - one of the closest nuts that makes Emily particularly responsive to an organ like the heart. Appeared at the entrance to the Shackcrazes' Zone. * Shackcraze from the brain - one of the approximate shackcraze, which makes Emily particularly respond to an organ such as the brain. Appeared at the entrance to the Shackcrazes' Zone. * Shackcraze from the cosmos - one of the approximate shackcraze, which makes Emily particularly responsive to the cosmos and his body. Appeared at the entrance to the Shackcrazes' Zone. * Shackcraze from Shemiaka - one of the shackcrazes that makes Emily particularly responsive to this or that lawyer (not everyone, and in particular from Shemiaka). Appeared in Shackcrazes' Zone. * Shackcraze from a Health - one of the shackcrazes that makes Emily particularly responsive to the character named Health. Appeared in Shackcrazes' Zone. * Shackcraze from a Vogul Yuriy and psychiatrist - one of the shackcrazes things that makes particularly responsive to this or that psychologist (not everyone, and in particular to Vogul Yuriy). Appeared in Shackcrazes' Zone. * The Great Shackcraze - it is Self-State or Reaction - Emily’s own state and perception, as well as the neutrality and spirit of Hava mi Avah. The head of all the foolishness that controls them, creates new ones, and most importantly, contains absolutely all the basic perceptions of Emily. * Shackcraze from Gulliver '- one of the shackcrazes things that makes particularly responsive to the character named Gulliver. Appeared in the Emily's first house. * '''Shackcraze from Phagosytes '- one of the shackcrazes things that makes particularly responsive to the characters named Phagosytes. Appeared in the Emily's house. * 'Shackcraze from Iboleet '- one of the shackcrazes things that makes particularly responsive to the character named Iboleet. Appeared in the Emily's house. * 'Shackcraze from Darth Vader '- one of the shackcrazes things that makes particularly responsive to the characters named Darth Vader. Appeared in the Yalta autobus. * 'Shackcraze from the unknown character from theater '- one of the shackcrezes things that makes particularly responsive to the unknown character from theater. Appeared in the Yalta Chehov Theater. * 'Shackcraze from Horry '- one of the shackcrazes things that makes particularly responsive to the character named Horry. Appeared in the Emily's house. * 'The unknown character from theater '- is a character that appears in the story "My friend is a robot". * 'Unknown guy '- is a character that appears in the story "My friend is a robot". * 'Robot '- is a character that appears in the story "My friend is a robot". * 'Shackcraze from Ruby '- one of the forgoten shackcrazes things that maked particularly responsive to the character named Ruby. Appeared in the old foreign town. * '''Shackcraze from ''(it's secret) ''- one of the forgoten approximate shackcrazes thing that maked particularly resposive to (it's secret). Appeared in the old foreign town. * 'Shackcraze from The Great Shackcraze (a fake from dream) '- a fake approximate shackcraze things that maked particularly responsive to The Great Shackcraze, but it was (fake GS is IT, not SHE) a fake from the Emily's dream. Appeared in the Neutral. * 'Anna Nikifor '- Emily's aunt, that saves Emily from the accupation of shackcrazes. * 'Hava mi Avah 2 '- a shamangirl, that Emily was searched all that time. Other Not over.Category:All ballets Category:Long ballets